Random TVD oneshots
by Juliet Salvatore
Summary: i appreciate all things Delena, Stebekah,Steroline, Klaroline,and Klefan. If you love the show as much as i do then read it, you know you want to! Chapter 3: We'll Always have bourbon street. -Delena
1. Smells like teen spirit

**This is an edited version, I was really ashamed of how many words i left out. So here is the new version. A little scene set in "Smells like teen spirit between Damon and Elena.**

28, 29, 30, 31. Elena Mentally counted as she lifted the bar or weights over her head and back down to her shoulders. She could have continued for a while longer, if it hadn't been for Damon's russet tone calling out to her from the doorway. 'Cute outfit.' He remarked. Elena peered over the bar, and she couldn't deny that her heart defiantly skipped a beat when she saw him casually leaning against the doorframe, his ever present smirk lighting up his face. 'What are you doing here?' She asked as she lowered the bar back onto its holder and sat up to face him.

'Well, Rick called me to tell me that Buffy was training in the school gym, through a lucky guess I assumed he meant you.' Damon strode over to table where Elena had set up a variety of anti-vampire weaponry, and started to fiddle with one of the stakes. 'So, what's your plan, oh warrior princess.' He playfully jabbed the stack in Elena's direction.

'I want to lock him up.' Elena blurted out. Damon froze. So she wanted to help Stefan through rehab, he should have guessed. He contemplated this, wondering how on earth she expected to accomplish this.

'What makes you think that it's going to work?' He finally asked.

'What makes you think it won't?' She challenged.

'Stefan's high on human blood,' Damon shrugged, a tone of reason entering his voice now. 'A lot of it, that makes him strong, stronger then last time.' Elena remembered the last time only to well. Stefan had actually begun to frighten her with how aggressive he became. She didn't want to remember that right now, so instead she turned her mind to the one thing that was guaranteed to keep her mind off Stefan, taunting Damon.

'Stronger then you?' She asked innocently.

Damon scoffed, 'I wouldn't go that far.' He defended himself, placing the stake back on its rightful place on the table. Elena stood up to her full height, making herself face to face with Damon, and forcing herself to look directly into his shockingly blue that she imagined he got from his mother, without getting lost in them . But that was easier said then done.

'Are you going to help me or not?' She demanded. Damon kept staring deep into her eyes, until he found the missing link he was looking for.

'You're afraid of him aren't you?' He asked.

Elena's eyes widened in horror, 'What? No! I mean…'

'You know all of this training isn't going to help you defend yourself against him.'

Elena's fear became even more pronounced as he said this, but Damon felt like she needed to be pushed, just to be sure she understood what he wanted to make her understand. Before she could even bat an eyelid, Damon had grabbed Elena's wrist and spun her around, pressing her close against his body. His hands, ever-so slowly crept their way around her waist. Damon could feel her shacking slightly in his arms. He was noticing her fear building every second he held, but he was also noticing, that she wasn't asking him to stop. He brought his jaw to the tight ponytail she had constructed at the base of her hairline, and set her hair free by ripping her hair band off with his teeth and spitting it down onto the ground, letting it fall freely down her spine and around her neck. Thump, thump, thump, Elena's heartbeat accelerated rapidly, but still she was not asking him to pull away. Damon trailed her lips along the right side of her neck, pushing strands of hair out of his way. His cool breath was icy and tickled her skin. Elena was almost ashamed to admit to herself, that she was actually…enjoying it. She hear Caroline's voice from weeks ago telling her, _you __are __attracted __to __him,__and __all __of __his __bad __brother glory__!_What if she was right? Damon lips her pressing against the bare skin that was the only protection she had for her jugular vein as he whispered. 'It would be that easy for him, no matter what you do. But you don't need to be afraid of him.' He pulled away then, turning her slowly back away from him again. Elena was still having difficulty breathing as she stared back into his eyes. 'No one is going to hurt you, not even my brother.' He assured her, adding his promise. 'I'll help you.' He nodded reassuringly at Elena, who felt herself nodding back almost as if she was keeping compelled.


	2. Smells like teen spirit 2

Smells like teen spirit 2

'Ok Ruby, right hand on green.' Stefan called lazily from his position of leisure on the couch. The rather intense game of twister that was being played out on top of the coffee table in front of him had become quite twisted indeed, with many limbs entangled, and bodies curving over and around each other as the eight young girls, around collage age, were trying to stretch to the allotted circles. The one called Ruby wound her arm through someone else's leg, accidentally tripping a blonde girl in the process. 'Oh no, Annabelle fell down!' Stefan cried in mock horror. 'Your out Annabelle, you know what that means.' Annabelle hopped off the table and offered Stefan her wrist, her punishment for falling. 'Thank you sweetheart,' he took her wrist, grasping it as tight as a iron shackles would, then his fangs came out and his jaw clamped down on her skin. Annabelle winced a little at the pain as Stefan fed but otherwise remained motionless. Stefan's craving increased as he latched unto her arm with both hands and let his fangs dig deeper into her vein.

'Is this what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?'The voice came suddenly as Stefan had been too consumed to notice the new figure enter the room, but as he tore himself away from his breakfast gasping for air, he found his brother pouring himself a glass of Bourbon behind the counter. 'Hello brother, you want a sip?' Stefan offered Annabelle's wrist to Damon who shook his head. Stefan dismissed Annabelle with the flick of his wrist and wiped the blood from his mouth.

'So, what's with the entourage?' Damon asked, indicating to the women crouched on the table.

'These ladies are helping me, be all that I can be.' Stefan explained, lounging back comfortably into the couch.

'Of course they are.' Damon looked at the women again and was taken aback when he recognised a brunette who was predominately situated on the yellow side of the mat. 'Is that Hazel?' He asked his brother as he took a swig from his glass.

'Oh good, you know each other. That means we can skip the awkward introductions.' Stefan replied. Damon was staring in disbelief from the helpless sorority girls, to his brother's bemused expression and lazy posture. What has happened to the Stefan Mystic Falls had grown to know and love? He wondered to himself. Granted it had taken Damon some time to understand Stefan's bizarre fondness for humanity, but he couldn't believe that he was actually missing his bunny eating brother.

'Don't you have anywhere else to be?' He demanded. Stefan checked his watch and gasped.

'You're right.' He jumped up from the couch pulling the same expression the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland had. 'I'm going to be late for school!' He skipped out of the parlour feeling Damon's curious gaze on his back as he jumped out of view. Damon had just turned his back when Stefan's head peeped back into view. 'Hey, could you do me a favour and get rid of the entourage; they were starting to get on my nerves, thank you.' Before Damon could argue Stefan was gone and running up the stairs to his attic of a room.

Stefan was almost finished changing his shirt for school when he sensed another presence in the room. 'I thought you left with Klaus.' He thought aloud. He turned around to face the beautiful blonde he had once loved who was sitting casually on the window sill looking into the room. Rebekah was wearing a sky blue halter neck top with denim shorts, her golden hair had been braided and was falling carefully down her spine.

'No.' Rebekah replied in her thick British accent. 'Klaus wanted me to stay behind and keep an eye on his Hybrid. I couldn't resist dropping by to see where you live' She gracefully slid off the window sill and started to shift through everything Stefan had collected on his desk.

'Why didn't Klaus just leave him with me?' Stefan asked.

'Because he still doesn't trust you, he's worried that you might kill Tyler. It's the same reason he doesn't trust me with your precious doppelganger. He knows if I was left to my own devices she'd be dead.' Announced Rebekah who had conveniently managed to find a picture of Elena under a pile of books, 'I really don't understand what you see in her, she's vermin.' She paused to glare at the picture, then continued her rant, apparently not noticing Stefan's complete lack of interest. 'You know she's not even that pretty.' She concluded and then added, 'Stefan are you listening to me?' When Stefan continued to ignore her.

Stefan looked up at the mention of his name. 'What? Er no I wasn't what were you saying?' He asked innocently.

'What are you packing for?' She demanded as she dropped the photo and walked over to him.

'School, it's the first day of senior year.' He informed her.

'Why are you going to school?'

'How else am I going to watch over Elena?'

Rebekah pouted. 'You don't need to stalk her 24/7 you know.'

'Still a little jealous are we?' A wide smile broke out unto Stefan's face then. Two girls were head over heels in love with him, how could life get better?

'Maybe.' Rebekah allowed, shrugging the comment off.

Stefan traced the shape of her face with his hand, whispering softly to her, 'You don't need to be Rebekah.' Rebekah loved the way his lips formed her name. For some reason it also sounded better from his voice then it did anyone else's. She closed her eyes to enjoy the tease, at least until he grabbed her by the throat and flung her into the bookshelf with a loud SMACK. 'I really couldn't give a damn about either of you.' He told her. She raised herself back up, tall and proud as she huffed.

'Fine be that way Stefan, you'll sarcome to my ways eventually.' She marched back over, her stiletto's thumping against the wood.

'Really? Why so?' Stefan inquired, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

'Because everybody always does.' She spoke the truth of course, nobody was able to hate her forever, not even Niklaus. Stefan chose to ignore the comment however, and was half way out the door when she added, 'If your going to that pointless hellhole they call a school then so am I.'

'I'll give you a ride.' Stefan offered.

'And while I'm here I'm going to need a place to stay. You don't happen to have a spare room in this big house do you?'

'We have six to be exact, you can take your pick.' He held the door open for her, gesturing for her to leave first. Rebekah beamed, dancing over to the doorway and actually throwing her arms around his neck as she practically squealed with excitement. 'We, are going to have so much fun living together!' She told him.

'Yippee can't wait.'


	3. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street

**So, This is my little play on We'll Always have Bourbon Street. This Fic was written before the episode was released, in fact the only thing i'd seen was the first webclip which is novelised in this fic. Do enjoy, and please review I love feedback!**

The morning after

A ray of sunlight broke through the gap in the curtain during the early hours of the morning. Elena was slowly woken though not by the light, but rather by the strong arms that had tightened their chain like grasp around her waist. Elena couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she felt soft and icy lips trailing kisses up and down her neck. 'Good morning sunshine.' Damon murmured, so softly that the still air was nearly making it impossible to hear. 'hmmmm.' Elena sighed in contentment. Despite the fact that the bed was big enough for about three more people to fit comfortably in, she was still sleeping as close to him as was physically possible, practically on top of him with one leg hung lazily around his hips and the other entwined between his legs. Damon clung onto her protectively, almost possessively with one arm around her while his face was nuzzled into the crook of her neck, covered by the curtain of her hair. The smell of him brought the memory of last night flooding back to her. Every touch, every sigh, every softly spoken word, every feeling she relived now with every perfect detail and an involuntary moan escaped her lips. She wanted more. Elena rolled over onto his chest, and Damon instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands slipping under her shirt, _his_ shirt which she had adorned very late the previous night. With both hands pressing against his bare chest, Elena began a trail of kisses, from his collarbone, up his throat, over his chin, brushing her lips teasingly against his, letting her tongue slip through the gap of his lips until he just couldn't take it anymore. She felt his hand press against the back of her neck, pulling her bursingly close to him, falling into the kiss. Elena head began to spin so badly nothing registered with her except the taste of Damon's lips, the sweetest taste she ever had on her tongue. Before she really knew what was happening she was pressed firmly against the mattress with Damon positioned carefully on top of her, the smooth texture of his hands caressing her face, making her involuntarily lean in to his touch her eyes fluttering shut. 'Damon I…' Did he hear how hard she was breathing? She could feel his gentle breath breeze against her skin. 'Damon, I think… I think I'm going to be late for school.'

'I just got you.' He murmured. 'I'm not letting you go again.' His lips were on hers again, this time with more urgency and ferocity then before, the muscles of his body fit perfectly with hers, as he writhed, and swayed over her, her body soon copied the movement. Far too soon, (always too soon), they were interrupted by the sound coming from the distance, as the front door to the house opened, and then shut. They were shocked when they heard Stefan's voice call out, "DAMON, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" The sound of his voice brought an immediate twang of guilt to Elena's stomach, she had completely forgotten Stefan even existed.

"Urgghhh, talk about a moment killer." Damon grunted, glowering daggers at the door.

"Where is he?' Elena wondered aloud.

"Sounds like the living room, but who the hell knows.' He turned his blazingly blue eyes on her. "I should go deal with him." His voice sounded regretful.

"Are you going to tell him?" Damon was staring at her, searching for something in her reaction, shrugging one shoulder he bent down to kiss her neck. "Why do we have to tell anyone? Can't we just enjoy the thrill of secrecy?"

"You mean like a dirty little secret?"

"Hmmmmm."

"DAMON!" Stefan sounded closer now, as he screeched desperately. Damon opened his mouth to say something, but Elena interrupted. "It's ok," she assured him, "go talk to Stefan, find out what he wants. I need to have a shower and head off to school anyway." Damon brushed her cheek one last time, before rolling off her. It took Elena a moment to reach the end of the bed and scramble out. Damon flopped back into the pillows, lying back with his arm supporting his head, leering as she walked past. His black shirt only just covered her, clinging to her body and moving with it as she walked. Elena had more of a spring in her step today he noticed, her skin was glowing, her eyes were wider and the corners of her lips were ever so slightly turned up. There was no doubt in his mind that the shirt looked a thousand better on her then it could ever look on him. "That's a good look for you." He murmured.

With the water of his shower gently sprinkling against the tiles, Damon went downstairs to meet his brother. As he had suspected Stefan was seated in the living room and sipping on a glass of whiskey. "What took you so long?" He grunted, without so much as a glance in Damon's direction.

"Great to see you to Stef, Did you know you're going to be late for school?"

" hmmmm, very funny. Sit down we need to talk."

Damon didn't want to, but he took a seat opposite Stefan. They had spent a hundred and sixty five some odd years on and off being forced into each other's company. They had cared for each other, hated each other, tolerated each other and at times drifted so far apart he didn't even no which continent Stefan was on. But now they seemed to be better than ever, well as good as they could be all things considered. How long could this goodwill thing last? "So… mind telling me why you woke me up?"

"Where's Elena?"

Damon froze. "I don't know Stefan probably getting dressed for school." Stefan looked straight into his eyes. "You don't have to lie to me Damon." When Damon remained silent, poker-faced, Stefan continued. "Listen, bear with me alright. Caroline and I were talking last night, and we think Elena might be sired to you."

Patient as a saint Damon waited, not even moving a muscle. "I'm sorry was there a punch line to that joke, or,"

"I'm serious Damon. Think about it ever since she turned she's been doing everything you ask her to. Tell her kill Conner, she kills Conner, you tell her to pick the red, she picks the red dress."

"Sired, really Stefan? That is the most pathetic nonsense I have ever heard come out of your mouth, and you have said some crap in your day."

Did he just have the nerve to roll his eyes at me? Damon wondered. "It was your blood to turn her, right? I mean, she's been different since day one, because of you, you can't deny that."

"Sure I can. I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. You two idiots can't stand, that she's happy because of me."

"You know what, prove to me I'm wrong. Tell her it's okay to drink from a blood bag."

"She can't!" He exclaimed. "Her weird…doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag."

"Right because you told her to. You said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy." Had he had to put up with his brother's crazy conspiracy theories for far too long, or was this beginning to make sense? The more he thought about it, hadn't he witnessed Katherine drinking from a blood bag before? Sure she preferred the fresh stuff but who didn't? No, he couldn't believe that. He had to believe that it was real. "Look, just ask her to drink from a blood bag. Tell her how happy you'll be if it works and if I'm wrong, I'll be the first who apologize."

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic." Without another word Damon stalked out of the room, in search of a blood bag.

Damon hesitated right outside the door to his bedroom, the blood bag being bounced from one hand to the other and a thousand and one questions running through his mind. Was he really willing to do this? What the chances of this sire bond thing anyway? Could he really be willing to risk losing Elena over some stupid conspiracy theory? However much he wanted to drown it out, there was that stupid voice in the back of his mind, Stefan's voice, saying, _she's sired to you. That's the only reason she's in that room right now, because she's sired to you. _Every time he heard that stupid voice he had that stubborn nature of his kick in, desperate to prove it wrong. Elena wasn't sired; she was here because she wanted to be. Oh, how badly he wanted to believe that. He marched into the room and found his angel sitting on the bed slipping on some shoes. She noticed him immediately, and beamed brilliantly. Oh god, why did she have to have such a beautiful smile? "Hey." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Hey." He murmured back. Elena had spied the bag in his hands, but didn't think much of it until he raised it significantly and asked, "Breakfast in bed?"

"I can't drink those, remember? I can only drink blood fresh from the vein." Damon frowned, as if she had just poked him a knife, but after a moment he regained his composure and came to sit next to her on the bed. When he spoke his voice was covered with sympathetic undertone that she couldn't quite understand. "I know you couldn't. But I just remembered that Katherine can drink from blood bags."

"She can?"

Damon nodded. "So I figured maybe you only needed fresh blood for a…for a kick-start. Now that you've ripped the band aid off you might be able to drink it."

"Damon, I don't know."

"Please," he begged. His hand had a fascinating texture, as it cupped her face, and those blue eyes were hypnotising. "I just know how much happier you would be if you didn't have to hurt people. Please try it…for me?" She looked from the thick red liquid in those strong masculine hands, back up to the eyes that stole her soul, nodding gently. "I guess there's no harm in trying."

"Thank you." With the elegant snap of his wrist, the bag was cut open. He was with her the entire time, raising the bag right up to her lips as if she were a small child that needed to be fed. She began to suck. The hunger she didn't even know she had raged inside her, making her gulps heavier, making her want more. Instinctually she groped at the tiny plastic material, snatching it from Damon's hands and pressing it closer to her lips. If her eyes were still open, Elena would have seen his mortified expression, she would have heard him gulp when she snatched it off him. "Alright that's enough." The words came out harsher then he intended. The bag was thrown across the room while Elena was still mid swallow, she would have gone after it to if his hands hadn't immediately found themselves back on her face, forcing her to look at him. Elena began to feel like she was under a doctor's examination with the Damon was looking at her. "How do you feel?"

She grinned. "I feel great."

"Really? You don't feel nauseated? Sick at all?"

"No Damon, really I feel great." His reaction was not what Elena was hoping for, he wasn't smiling at all, but she threw her arms around him anyway. "I feel great Damon. I can do this, I can really do this."

It took a moment before Damon could bring himself to wrap his arms around her. "Yeah, I'm really proud of you angel."

"Can I have some more?"

"Not right now, you have to get to school."

"But…" Damon was already gone.

He had scooped up the bag before he left, and ran back to Stefan, who turned to face him. "Well?" In his head Damon was repeating the mantra; _it doesn't mean anything_, over and over again.

**Ok, Probably not my best pieace of work but I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please Review.**


End file.
